


My Home Is You

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: Domesticated [5]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested....and I kind of went with it....so, here you go.

Zach practically raced down the residential streets, ignoring the speed limit and cruising over the speed bumps. He was trying to make good time. A forty minute drive was basically torture—he’d officially decided. He finally pulled into the drive, taking another look at his texts. Frankie had said he was ten minutes away—eight minutes ago. Zach was going to wait in the car for Frankie, but his overwhelming need to move won out. He made quick work of unlocking the front door and walked just a few feet from the entry before checking his phone again despite knowing there were no knew messages.

They had one night and just under twenty four hours. Frankie had promised he’d have more time to come to Florida once he was established in New York—free from the constant travel back to LA. It had been mostly true. Zach had to admit he’d seen Frankie more in the last month than in the previous two or three months combined. That didn’t seem to lessen his desire to stretch their time out, to make it worth it. Zach wanted to be worth it.

The garage door whirred a few minutes after Zach had entered the house. Frankie was going to be alone. His family was gone. He hadn’t brought any friends. They had the entire house to themselves. It had been a while since that was the case and Zach was ready to take full advantage. Frankie came through the door to the garage, lugging a suitcase that was impressively large for a weekend trip. Frankie’s eyes looked tired, his face definitely drawn as he entered the house, but his smile seemed to brighten everything the second his eyes fell on Zach. Zach’s grin matched Frankie’s with ease. Frankie left the suitcase behind as he walked directly for Zach, falling into the open arms without thought. Zach tipped Frankie’s head up just slightly to join their lips for a quick kiss. “Welcome home baby,” Zach murmured, his lips brushing against Frankie’s temple. Frankie hummed softly as he buried his face against Zach. “I missed you,” Zach confessed. Frankie smiled smugly, shrugging his shoulder as if too acknowledge he was too amazing not to miss.

“You looked so handsome today. I wish I’d saved that picture you sent me,” Zach continued, his body relaxing against Frankie’s when Frankie’s hold around Zach’s waist got a little tighter.

“Which one?” Frankie asked conspiratorially.

“You know which one,” Zach replied. Frankie pulled his head back to give Zach a blank stare of curiosity, wrinkling his brow and blinking a few times more than would be considered normal. Zach sighed loudly, knowing Frankie would make him say it. “The one where you put your jacket on over nothing, basically showing off that toned ass of yours,” Zach finished quickly. Frankie smiled at the compliment. Zach’s hand slid down to slide over the curve of Frankie’s ass, his fingers pressing into the flesh. Frankie’s breathing was heavy in Zach’s ear and Zach didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. “I love you,” Zach murmured, his voice a little hoarse. His body was already responding to having Frankie so close.

“I love you too,” Frankie answered, giving Zach a quick peck before he broke away, walking swiftly back to his suitcase and lugging it in the direction of his bedroom. Zach followed without a word, his eyes glued to Frankie as he sashayed down the hallway, accentuating the swing of his hips. Zach rolled his eyes. He would never admit how much he was enjoying this. Frankie left the suitcase just inside the door, turning around in time for Zach to push him onto the bed, crawling on top of Frankie without another word. Their lips met in a rush of passion and need. Zach didn’t have any patience left, his fingers working at Frankie’s pants blindly. Frankie was pulling Zach’s shirt over his head, adding to Zach’s difficulty in unfastening Frankie’s pants. With his shirt finally off, Zach was able to undo Frankie’s pants, his lips now seeking the salty taste of Frankie’s skin with kisses pressed along Frankie’s abs

Frankie groaned softly as Zach managed to slide Frankie’s pants off relatively easily, a skill earned after months and months of practice. Zach didn’t waste any more time, his hands sliding up Frankie’s bare thighs. As his fingers slid into the waistband of Frankie’s briefs, Zach felt Frankie’s hands close around his wrists. “Wait,” Frankie murmured. Zach dropped his head to Frankie’s stomach, kisses falling on the tanned skin there, working his way down, not wanting to wait any longer. A sharp tug on his hair pulled him up. Zach frowned and Frankie laughed quietly. “Down boy, just let me say goodnight,” Frankie murmured.

Zach’s groaned and fought not to roll his eyes. He was resigned to this, it wasn’t new. It was still irritating when Zach was more than half hard and still in his pants while his boyfriend shimmied under the covers and held his phone out to pose for a goodnight snap. Frankie had already taken a picture and rejected by the time Zach had slid his own pants off and was standing at the bottom of the bed. Zach yanked the covers loose at the bottom, lifting them over his head as he climbed onto the bed, resuming his earlier task. His fingers hooked into Frankie’s briefs, pulling them down quickly. Zach heard Frankie’s sharp intake of breath as Zach used his tongue to feel the length of Frankie’s cock. Frankie’s hand was in Zach’s hair a second later. Zach was grateful when the covers fell back a second later. Zach’s eyes flicked up to Frankie, who had his head thrown back and his hips grinding slowly. Frankie’s phone was distinctly out of sight. Zach used his hand to stroke at Frankie’s hardening cock until it was fully erect. Zach’s tongue slid over the bead of precum oozing from the slit at the head of Frankie’s cock. Frankie was moaning above him, his fingers twisting tighter in Zach’s hair. Zach took Frankie’s cock in his mouth, sliding down until he felt the head of Frankie’s cock pushing at the back of his throat. He repeated the movement, earning increasing cries from from Frankie.

Zach pulled away before Frankie could cum, planting a few kisses up Frankie’s length. Zach’s hands were sliding under Frankie’s T-shirt as he move to be level with Frankie. Zach’s lips captured Frankie’s, pressing his nearly naked body against Frankie. Zach was impossibly hard, rubbing his still clothed cock against Frankie’s thigh. Frankie deepened their kiss, his tongue teasing along Zach’s, adding to his frustration and need. When Frankie pulled back for air, Zach pushed Frankie’s shirt up, managing to pull it off without too much difficulty. “I need you,” Zach murmured quickly, his lips brushing against Frankie’s collar bone, his fingers rubbing one of Frankie’s nipples into a hard bud. 

“Mmm, how do you need me?” Frankie hummed, smiling to himself as Zach continued to work at his nipples. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Zach answered easily. He knew this game. If he told Frankie what he wanted, he’d get it—usually. He was well past the point of being embarrassed. “Your dick in my ass,” Zach added for good measure. A slight thrill at the explicit dirty talk still shot through his body. Frankie knew exactly how to play him. Frankie’s hands were on Zach’s boxers now. One of Frankie’s hands pulled on the elastic waistband, allowing Frankie’s other hand to slide in easily, touching the taut skin on Zach’s throbbing cock. Zach groaned at the touch, jerking his hips forward for more. Thankfully, Frankie didn’t seem inclined to drag it out too much as he pulled Zach’s boxers down. Zach kicked the boxers off to the bottom of the bed. 

Frankie reached over to the bedside table, producing the lube. Zach took it from him, lubing his own fingers and reaching back to finger himself open. Zach’s head fell to Frankie’s shoulder, small gasps and loud ragged breaths alternating in his ear. Frankie liked to prep Zach, but Zach falling apart under his own fingers was incredibly sexy. Frankie’s kissed at Zach’s neck until Zach was reaching for a condom, opening it with his teeth and sliding it over Frankie’s cock. Zach looked up questioningly at Frankie after he had the condom on, but Frankie didn’t move. “Ride me,” Frankie ordered. Zach felt more blood rush to his already aching cock at the command. Zach nodded quickly, sliding his knees up on either side of Frankie. He felt Frankie’s hands gripping his thighs before he reached back to guide Frankie’s cock into his ass. He felt the blunt pressure of the head of Frankie’s cock against his hole before his body was opening up to Frankie. Zach had slid halfway down when Frankie’s hips thrust up. Zach inhaled sharply, his hands falling onto Frankie’s chest. Their eyes met. 

Frankie had picked up quite the habit of watching Zach during sex. There was nothing like it. His mouth of was hanging open at the sensations while his eyes were glowing in a way that Frankie had never figured out how to properly describe. Zach was sure he was reading too much into it, but Frankie looked like he wanted to devour him. His eyes were sharp, his bottom lip bit between his teeth as he thrust up into Zach again. Zach found his purchase quickly, supporting himself as he lifted himself off of Frankie, feeling Frankie’s cock sliding against the sensitive walls of his ass. Frankie matched his hips with Zach’s, pushing himself fully inside of Zach with each thrust. 

Soon, Zach’s head was falling against Frankie’s shoulder, his moans broken as he felt his orgasm building higher. Frankie was breathing heavily, his body threatening to explode. He only needed a small push and he’d fall over the edge of his own orgasm. Zach’s hips slid down against Frankie again when Frankie’s hand wrapped around Zach’s cock, stroking him a few times until he was cumming in stripes across Frankie’s stomach. Frankie’s hands moved to Zach’s hips, digging into the bare flesh for a tight hold. He thrust up a couple of more times, drawing Zach’s orgasm out and finding his own. Zach smiled at the strangled cry Frankie made, his body going lax.

Frankie’s hands slid down to Zach’s thighs, his body spent. Zach collapsed against Frankie, promising himself he’d just take a shower before bed. They laid that way for a few minutes, Frankie’s fingers massaging into Zach’s thighs before sliding up to rub into his back. Zach murmured soft words into Frankie’s ear. Frankie smiled happily at the ceiling, content to listen to Zach’s post-coital glow. Zach always had a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself, but the compliments and murmurs of love after sex were one of Frankie’s favorite things, although he’d never admit it to Zach.


End file.
